Don't Stop Believen
by onedirectionandglee
Summary: theese five girls thought they had found the loves of their lives. but this all changed when they met One Direction
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Stop Believen**

**Chapter one – Hello England**

Tamara's POV

I never really liked planes and I don't think I ever will. The last time I went on a plane I punched a random in the face because she wouldn't let me off the plane, so what if the plane was already in the air?

"You alright babe?" asks my love of my life Devon.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't get why we have to go in the first place!" I say

"Well we are defiantly the hottest band in the world right now, anyways what's up you to love birds?" asks my one of my best friends (and also my cousin) Beth

"Back off Beth she's freaking out!" Devon snapped he never really did get along with her

"No need to get offensive" said Beth in that what the hell is your problem voice

"Can you two not fight for one day?" asks Emma (by the way she is English)

"We can only pray for that Em" replies Beth

Our band may have fights allot but we are a family and we would stick together no matter what. Most of us were in relationships with each other anyways. I was with Devon and we were the lead singers in the band along with Haley and Chris and Artie. Haley and Devon were on a break ever since Chris made out with another girl at a party he was drunk but that is no excuse and Artie is with Emma, Emma's on the rhythm guitar and sometimes sings. Beth is lead guitarist and she has an on and off relationship with Andrew who is the drummer and then there's Marissa who plays the piano and Chase who is on base guitar they are really good friends but everyone is just waiting for the day when finally get together.

"Where's Haley?" is ask

"She off yelling at our pilot for taking years to get ready" replies Beth. That is so like Haley, she can be a little angel one minute and the next she's off yelling at some random. It's really awkward with Chris here; whenever we talk about Haley he goes all quiet.

"We'll look who it is" says Beth as she's sees Haley walking towards us "Did you scare that poor pilot to death or is he just shaking which means he's probably likely to crash the plane?" asks Beth

"You know how impatient I get anyways he said that we can get onto the plane right now" says Haley

Then plane trip wasn't that bad, probably because we couldn't stop laughing about how the pilot almost was about to jump off the plane, after he bumped into Haley. The drive to the x factor house felt like it took years because Beth and Haley had fallen asleep which normally means it goes all silent because if anyone wakes them up it will be the last thing you ever do. When we finally got there this lady was waiting for us outside the house.

"Welcome to the x factor house" she said

"Thank you" I replied

"You must be very tired so I'll let you get some sleep but first you need to meet one direction. They will be back any minute. Oh and only the girls will be staying here and the boys will be staying in a hotel near just around the corner form here" she said that whole thing without taking a breath

"Wait only us girls will be staying here" I said

"Yeah we all agreed to it don't you remember oh wit you weren't their" says Beth

"Were I?" I snapped

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you" said Devon

"Is there a problem?" asks the lady "by the way my name is Connie"

"No there's no problem" says Haley

"Good ok well boys the car will take you to the hotel and you can come to the studio tomorrow for the sound check the you boys have the rest of the week off" says Connie

After saying goodbye to the boys we went up to our room and unpacked our things. It's weird to think this time last year we were staying in a house exactly like this one. Connie called us down to what looked like a living room and she introduced us to five young boys.

"Tamara, Beth, Haley, Emma and Marissa this is Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn" said Connie. I was amazed when she said we were all about the same age they all looked so young. "Ok so you are each going to be paired up and then you have to sing a duet at the end of the week. Because you don't know each other you're going to be pulling names out of a hat. So Beth why don't you go first"

We all watched as Beth put her hand into the hat. She took a while but she eventually pulled a name out.

"Liam" said Beth she walked over to Liam "ok you're going have to remind me what you're name is because I'm probably going to keep on calling you bieber" she was harsh but she had a point his hair looked allot like Justin Bieber's.

"Maybe you should hold onto the piece of paper then" said Liam. I was expecting Beth to slap him because that's what normally happens when someone talks back to her. But instead she got some sticky tape and stuck the piece of paper with his name on it on his nose.

"They're happy" she said in her don't mess with me voice. There were a few laughs from the other boys especially the blonde one.

"Ecstatic" he said. He's going to have so much fun hanging around with her all week

"Ok Haley your turn" said Connie. Haley walked up to Connie and put her hand in the hat and took a piece of paper out of it in what seemed like less than a second.

"Louis" she said in an exciting voice she always loved competition.

"You're not going to stick the name tag thing on my nose are you?" said Louis cautiously moving backwards as a he said it.

"You will have to learn to trust me were a team and no I would do that because I'm not that mean and random" said Haley eyeing Beth as she said it.

"Yeah but just don't keep her waiting or else she'll yell at you" said Beth.

"Ok so I'm a little impatient" said Haley

"A little?" said Marissa

"Louis is immature" said the one with the curly hair and big green eyes, he's eyes were really pretty.

"Cool I like immature" said Haley

"Ok Emma your turn" said Connie. Emma put her hand in the hat and then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Niall" she said.

"That's me" said the blonde one he had and Irish accent!

"OMG your accent is amazing!" said Emma really loudly.

"Thank you yours is an amazing accent as well!" said Niall. Emma blushed as she walked towards him.

"Marissa your turn" said Connie.

"Zayn" said Marissa.

"Hi" said Zayn

"Hi" said Marissa

"I guess that puts you with Harry Tamara" said Connie

"Great" said me and Harry at once


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Nice Voice**

Beth's POV

I can't believe I have to sing with an English dweb! I mean what did I do to deserve this! So what if I sometimes destroy people's lives! I mean I was raised mostly by my Grandma which meant it took to me to kinder garden to learn that my name wasn't garbage face

"So what song are we going to sing?" asked Liam

"Well before we starting choosing songs we are going to play a game. We are going to tell each other about ourselves" I say "I'll start. I can speak fluent Spanish. Your turn"

"Um...I only have one kidney" said Liam

"OMG that is really sad" I say "anyways I have four sisters and two brothers"

"I have two sisters"

"Ok well I think we know enough about each other let's start thinking about songs we could sing" I say

"Ok" replied Liam

Liam POV

'Ok" I replied

I don't know how I was going to survive with this girl. She was rude and she didn't care about anyone but herself.

"So let me hear you sing" she said

"What?" I replied

"I'll sing if you sing" she said

"Ok" I started to sing

"Nice voice" she said after I had finished singing torn

"Your turn" I said. I was expecting her to just not sing but then she started to sing Valerie. She had an amazing voice!

"Your voice is amazing!" I blurted out

"Thanks" I could see her blush "so do you play any instruments?"

"I sort of play the guitar" I was actually crap at it

"Well I play the guitar as well mainly electric" she said

"Is that why brought the guitar?" I asked

"Yeah you want to her me play?" she said

"Um sure" I replied. She started to play the guitar solo in the song don't stop Believen. She was really good.

"Your turn" she said.

"What?" I say

"I'm not going to laugh"

"Really"

"Ok I might laugh a bit" she says laughing a bit. She's cute when she laughs. Oh crap I'm actually starting to like her.

"Fine" I start playing and she burst out laughing "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh"

"Well I tried" she says smiling "so what song do you think we should do"

"Maybe we should sing no air" why did I say that now I look desperate

"No no ballads absolutely no ballads" she said

"Why" why did I say that?

"The last time I sang a ballad with a guy...I'd rather not talk about it"

"Ok what about smooth criminal?" that song wasn't a duet

"Perfect we could make it into a duet and then we could get Emma and Chase on the Cello"

Haley's POV

"So what song should we do?" asked Louis

"Um I don't know" I said looking into his eyes

"Well I think we should sing lucky"

"Lucky?" not the song me and Chris sang together once

"You don't know that song?"

"Of course I know that song it's one of the best songs ever it's just" Louis took my hand

"We don't have to do that song"

"No we can do the song it's just that the last time I sang that song It was with a guy that I thought would never break my heart but then he did he cheated on me" I can't believe I just said that to someone who I've only known for two hours.

"Well you're not singing it with him know are you?" he asked with a smile on his face

"I guess not let's start rehearsing"


End file.
